Guilty Conscience
by Princess In Love
Summary: Nancy's had a terrible accident and Frank blames it on himself.PLEASE REVIEW


**Disclaimer; I don't own the Hardys, Nancy, their families, their friends, their vehicles nor anything else owned by the trio**

**Author's Note;** **A dedication to my lovely sister, RINU, who supports me more than anyone and who happens to be a constant hater of the Hardy brothers and Nancy Drew**

"Hello, Frank Hardy." A voice said over the phone." Yes." The 25-year-old Frank Hardy answered. "I'm calling from The Ninth and Woodrow Hospital. Do you happen to know anybody by the name of Nancy Drew Hardy?" Frank felt a lump forming in his throat. "She is my wife.," he answered. The voice on the other line hesitated a little before answering." Well, I am sorry , but she met with an accident half an hour ago. Her condition is very critical. I am not able to explain anything over the phone now. It would be better if you get here as soon as possible." Frank placed the mouthpiece down

and stared into the blank wall. He sat heavily down on the bed. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. It was his fault that Nancy was in that condition now. They had been

fighting before Nancy walked out the house and drove out. They had been married for only a month and she wanted to go to report some news of a murder in California for the newspaper she works for, instead of going for the honeymoon with him

_Flashback_

_Frank was sitting in front of his computer as Nancy walked came upto him and kissed him softly on the lips."Nancy."he called as walked to the kitchen."I've booked tickets to Maine for our honeymoon." They were married for a month and had been planning this from then. Nancy came from the kitchen and looked down at her feet.'Frank, I'm sorry but I won't be able to go. I've to go to Somalia for a story for the paper." Frank stared at her, hard." That means you are canceling our honeymoon to go."_

_Nancy didn't answer, but continued to stare at her feet. Frank grabbed her shoulder. "Answer me." He shouted. She looked at him." Er…kind of." She stammered. Frank was practically angry by now. "You are choosing your job over our honeymoon? unbelievable Nancy."She stared at could see that he was angry,but she was also angry."Frank, what are you telling? You know how much stories I gave up for our wedding.__ for you__? __for us__?"He was practically losing his temper by now."Nancy, I never expected this from are married.I'm your husband." Nancy looked at him and almost shouted."Yes, you are my husband, but I am a 25 year old woman, for god's sake.I have my own because I'm married to you, Frank Hardy, dosen't mean I'm gonna sacrifice my freedom." Frank looked at Nancy and slapped her, hard, across the face. Nancy fell down on the floor, mainly because of the shock that her husband had hit her rather than from the force of it. Frank immediately realized what he had done. He bent down to face Nancy. He could see drops of tears falling down her eyes. She also had a drop of blood coming from her nose." Honey, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do it.," said Frank, trying to hug Nancy. But she merely shrugged off his hands, got up, grabbed her car keys, and turned to look at Frank." You know, Frank,I_

_think you are right. I do value my job more than our honey moon." Then she turned walked out of the apartment…………_

_[End flashback]_

Frank go up slowly and walked out of the drove to The Ninth And Woodrow in aproximately 5 minutes and reached the desk."Excuse me"he asked the nurse who was near the desk."Is there a patient here by the name of Nancy Drew Hardy."she looked at him suudenly."And you would be…?"she asked,her voice a little impatient."I'm her husband,Frank Hardy."he answered"Follow me,.I will show you to ,who is treating your wife."They entered a small room and and the nurse took him to a woman in a doctor's coat standing near the table and talking with another nurse.",this is .He is the accident victims husband."explained the doctor took a look at Frank and extended her hand."I'm me .I'll take you to your wife." She opened another door and

Frank found himself staring at Nancy,who was lying on a bed,and had an oxygen mask covering her nose and were also many other machines connecting to diiferent parts of her body."Well,."the voice of broke into his thoughts

"Well,she's having a major also has a couple of broken ribs and an injury on her nothings that ,the reports say that she was drunk during the accident."This made Frank stare at her."What???"He asked shocked."Yes."replied the took time for Frank to process this information.

Nancy never drank. He knew why she drank now. He was the reason she drank now.  
Frank turned to leave.

It was nearly an hour since he reached the hospital. Suddenly, a nurse called his name. "Your wife's conscious." she told an exhausted Frank." She is asking for you."

Frank practically ran to the , he saw a white-faced, bandage-covered Nancy

staring at him. It almost broke his heart to see his wife like that." Hi Frank" she said, in a weak voice, came up to her and knelt down near the bed." Nan, I'm sorry. Of course, you have your own freedom. Just because we are married doesn't mean I can control everything you , can you forgive me?" She smiled at him and said. "Of course, I'm sorry that I tried to drink and drive. It is dangerous I must say. And

Frank…."She called. He looked at her. "We can still go to our honeymoon. I'm gonna give that story to someone else." They looked at each other and , Frank leaned forward and kissed Nancy. Seconds later, as they broke away, he said. "I love you, Nancy."

"I love you too, Frank."

**I am done. Please review, guys. Waiting….Thanks. Hope you will like it.**


End file.
